The present invention pertains in general to hematopoietic growth factors and to polynucleotides encoding such factors. The present application pertains in particular to mammalian pluripotent colony stimulating factors, specifically human pluripotent granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (hpG-CSF), to fragments and polypeptide analogs thereof and to polynucleotides encoding the same.
The human blood-forming (hematopoietic) system replaces a variety of white blood cells (including neutrophils, macrophages, and basophils/mast cells), red blood cells (erythrocytes) and clot-forming cells (mega-karyocytes/platelets). The hematopoietic system of the average human male has been estimated to produce on the order of 4.5xc3x971011 granulocytes and erythrocytes every year, which is equivalent to an annual replacement of total body weight. Dexter et al., BioEssays, 2, 154-158 (1985).
It is believed that small amounts of certain hematopoletic growth factors account for the differentiation of a small number of progenitor xe2x80x9cstem cellsxe2x80x9d into the variety of blood cell lines, for the tremendous proliferation of those lines, and for the ultimate differentiation of mature blood cells from those lines. Because the hematopoietic growth factors are present in extremely small amounts, the detection and identification of these factors has relied upon an array of assays which as yet only distinguish among the different factors on the basis of stimulative effects on cultured cells under artificial conditions. As a result, a large number of names have been coined to denote a much smaller number of factors. As an example of the resultant confusion the terms, IL-3, BPA, multi-CSF, HCGF, MCGF and PSF are all acronyms which are now believed to apply to a single murine hematopoietic growth factor. Metcalf, Science, 229,:16-22 (1985). See also, Burgess, et at. J.Biol.Chem, 252, 1998-2003 (1977), Das, et al. Blood, 58, 630-641 (1981), lhle, et al., j. Immunol 129, 2341 (1982), Nicola, et al., J. Biol.Chem, 258,9017 (1983), Metcalf, et al., Int.J.Cancer, 30,773 (1982), and Burgess, et al. Int.J.Cancer, 26 647 (1980), relating to various murine growth regulatory glycoproteins.
The application of recombinant genetic techniques has brought some order out of this chaos. For example, the amino acid and DNA sequences for human erythropoietin, which stimulates the production of erythrocytes, have been obtained. (See, Lin, PCT Published Application No. 85/02610, published Jun. 20, 1985.) Recombinant methods have also been applied to the isolation of cDNA for a human granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor. See, Lee, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 82, 4360-4364 (1985) and Wong, et al., Science, 228, 810-814 (1985). See also Yokota, et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 81, 1070 (1984), Fung, et al., Nature, 307, 233 (1984), and Gough, et al., Nature, 309, 763 (1984) relating to cloning of murine genes, as well as Kawasaki, et al., Science, 230, 291 (1985) relating to human M-CSF.
A human hematopoietic growth factor, called human pluripotent colony-stimulating factor (hpCSF) or pluripoietin, has been shown to be present in the culture medium of a human bladder carcinoma cell line denominated 5637 and deposited under restrictive conditions with the American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md. as A.T.C.C. Deposit No. HTB-9. The hpCSF purified from this cell line has been reported to stimulate proliferation and differentiation of pluri-potent progenitor cells leading to the production of all major blood cell types in assays using human bone marrow progenitor cells. Welte et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 82, 1526-1530 (1985). Purification of hpCSF employed: (NH4)2SO4 precipitation; anion exchange chromatography (DEAE cellulose, DE52); gel filtration (AcA54 column); and C18 reverse phase high performance liquid chromatography. A protein identified as hpCSF, which is eluted in the second of two peaks of activity in C18 reverse phase HPLC fractions, was reported to have a molecular weight (MW) of 18,000 as determined by sodium dodecyl sulphate (SDS)-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) employing silver staining. HPCSF was earlier reported to have an isoelectric point of 5.5 [Welte, et al., J. Cell. Biochem., Supp 9A, 116 (1985)] and a high differentiation activity for the mouse myelo-monocytic leukemic cell line WEHI-3B D+ [Welte, et al., UCLA Symposia on Molecular and Cellular Biology, Gale, et al., eds., New Series, 28 (1985)]. Preliminary studies indicate that the factor identified as hpCSF has predominately granulocyte colony-stimulating activity during the first seven days in a human CFU-GM assay.
Another factor, designated human CSF-xcex2, has also been isolated from human bladder carcinoma cell line 5637 and has been described as a competitor of murine 125I-labelled granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (G-CSF) for binding to WEHI-3B D+ cells in a dose-response relationship identical to that of unlabelled murine G-CSF [Nicola, et al., Nature, 314, 625-628 (1985)]. This dose-response relationship had previously been reported to be unique to unlabelled murine G-CSF and not possessed by such factors as M-CSF, GM-CSF, or multi-CSF [Nicola, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 81, 3765-3769 (1984)]. CSF-xcex2 and G-CSF are also unique among CSF""s in that they share a high degree of ability to induce differentiation of WEHI-3B D+ cells. Nicola, et al., Immunology Today, 5, 76-80 (1984). At high concentrations, G-CSF stimulates mixed granulocyte/macrophage colony-forming cells [Nicola, et al., (1984) supra], which is consistent with preliminary results indicating the appearance of granulocytic, monocytic, mixed granulocytic/monocytic and eosinophilic colonies (CFU-GEMM) after 14 days incubation of human bone marrow cultures with hpCSF. CSF-xcex2 has also been described as stimulating formation of neutrophilic granulocytic colonies in assays which employed mouse bone marrow cells, a property which has been a criterion for identification of a factor as a G-CSF. On the basis of these similarities, human CSF-xcex2 has been identified with G-CSF (granulocytic colony stimulating factor). Nicola et al., Nature, 314, 625-628 (1985).
Based upon their common properties, it appears that human CSF-xcex2 of Nicola, et al., supra, and the hpCSF of Welte, et al., supra, are the same factor which could properly be referred to as a human pluripotent granulocyte colony-stimulating factor (hpG-CSF). Characterization and recombinant production of hpG-CSF would be particularly desirable in view of the reported ability of murine G-CSF to completely suppress an in vitro WEHI-3B D+ leukemic cell population at xe2x80x9cquite normal concentrationsxe2x80x9d, and the reported ability of crude, injected preparations of murine G-CSF to suppress established transplanted myeloid leukemias in mice. Metcalf, Science, 229, 16-22 (1985). See also, Sachs, Scientific American, 284(1), 40-47 (1986).
To the extent that hpG-CSF may prove to be therapeutically significant and hence need to be available in commercial scale quantities, isolation from cell cultures is unlikely to provide an adequate source of material. It is noteworthy, for example, that restrictions appear to exist against commercial use of Human Tumor Bank cells such as the human bladder carcinoma cell line 5637 (A.T.C.C. HTB9) which have been reported as sources of natural hpCSF isolates in Welte, et al. (1985, supra).
According to the present invention, DNA sequences coding for all or part of hpG-CSF are provided. Such sequences may include: the incorporation of codons xe2x80x9cpreferredxe2x80x9d for expression by selected non-mammalian hosts; the provision of sites for cleavage by restriction endonuclease enzymes; and the provision of additional initial, terminal or intermediate DNA sequences which facilitate construction of readily expressed vectors. The present invention also provides DNA sequences coding for microbial expression of poly-peptide analogs or derivatives of hpG-CSF which differ from naturally-occurring forms in terms of the identity or location of one or more amino acid residues (i.e., deletion analogs containing less than all of the residues specified for hpG-CSF; substitution analogs, such as [Ser17]hpG-CSF, wherein one or more residues specified are replaced by other residues; and addition analogs wherein one or more amino acid residues is added to a terminal or medial portion of the polypeptide) and which share some or all the properties of naturally-occurring forms.
Novel DNA sequences of the invention include sequences useful in securing expression in procaryotic or eucaryotic host cells of polypeptide products having at least a part of the primary structural conformation and one or more of the biological properties of naturally occurring pluripotent granulocyle colony-stimulating factor. DNA sequences of the invention are specifically seen to comprise: (a) the DNA sequence set forth in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 or their complementary strands; (b) a DNA sequence which hybridizes (under hybridization conditions such as illustrated herein or more stringent conditions) to the DNA sequences in FIG. 2 or to fragments thereof; and (c) a DNA sequence which, but for the degeneracy of the genetic code, would hybridize to the DNA sequence in FIG. 2. Specifically comprehended in part (b) are genomic DNA sequences encoding allelic variant forms of hpG-CSF and/or encoding other mammalian species of pluripotent granulocyte colony-stimulating factor. Specifically comprehended by part (c) are manufactured DNA sequences encoding hpG-CSF, fragments of hpG-CSF and analogs of hpG-CSF which DNA sequences may incorporate codons facilitating translation messenger RNA in microbial hosts. Such manufactured sequences may readily be constructed according to the methods of Alton, et al., PCT published application WO 83/04053.
Also comprehended by the present invention is that class of polypeptides coded for by portions of the DNA complement to the top strand human cDNA or genomic DNA sequences of FIGS. 2 or 3 herein, i.e., xe2x80x9ccomplementary inverted proteinsxe2x80x9d as described by Tramontano, et al., Nucleic Acids Res., 12, 5049-5059 (1984).
The present invention provides purified and isolated polypeptide products having part or all of the primary structural conformation (i.e., continuous sequence of amino acid residues) and one or more of the biological properties (e.g, immunological properties and in vitro biological activity) and physical properties (e.g., molecular weight) of naturally-occurring hpG-CSF including allelic variants thereof. These polypeptides are also characterized by being the product of chemical synthetic procedures or of procaryotic or eucaryotic host expression (e.g., by bacterial, yeast, higher plant, insect and mammalian cells in culture) of exogenous DNA sequences obtained by genomic or cDNA cloning or by gene synthesis. The products of typical yeast (e.g., Saccaromyces cerevisiae) or procaryote [e.g., Escherichia coli (E. coli)] host cells are free of association with any mammalian proteins. The products of microbial expression in vertebrate (e.g., non-human mammalian and avian) cells are free of association with any human proteins. Depending upon the host employed, polypeptides of the invention may be glycosylated with mammalian or other eucaryotic carbohydrates or may be non-glycosylated. Polypeptides of the invention may also include an initial methionine amino acid residue (at position xe2x88x921).
Also comprehended by the invention are pharmaceutical compositions comprising effective amounts of polypeptide products of the invention together with suitable diluents, adjuvants and/or carriers useful in hpG-CSF therapy.
Polypeptide products of the invention may be xe2x80x9clabelledxe2x80x9d by association with a detectable marker substance (e.g., radiolabelled with 125I) to provide reagents useful in detection and quantification of human hpG-CSF in solid tissue and fluid samples such as blood or urine. DNA products of the invention may also be labelled with detectable markers (such as radiolabels and non-isotopic labels such as biotin) and employed in DNA hybridization processes to locate the human hpG-CSF gene position and/or the position of any related gene family in a chromosomal map. They may also be used for identifying human hpG-CSF gene disorders at the DNA level and used as gene markers for identifying neighboring genes and their disorders.
Polypeptide products of the present invention may be useful, alone or in combination with other hematopoietic factors or drugs in the treatment of hematopoietic disorders, such as aplastic anemia. They may also be useful in the treatment of hematopoietic deficits arising from chemotherapy or from radiation therapy. The success of bone marrow transplantation, for example, may be enhanced by application of hpG-CSF. Wound healing burn treatment and the treatment of bacterial inflammation may also benefit from the application of hpG-CSF. In addition, hpG-CSF may also be useful in the treatment of leukemia based upon a reported ability to differentiate leukemic cells. Welte, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 82, 1526-1530 (1985) and Sachs, supra.
Numerous aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description which provides illustrations of the practice of the invention in its presently preferred embodiments.